Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria!
by Shadow the Dark Demon
Summary: Kimura is the new night shift guard. While there, the old night shift guard shows her where all the animatronics are located. But on her first night, a new animatronic appears that she had never seen before. The old pizzeria didn't have it, and even though they made new ones, this still isn't one of them. So why is it here? RATED M FOR GORE, TAKES PLACE AT 5NaF2! CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to be starting on 5NaF fanfiction, so I am going to go ahead and post what my 5NaF character looks like so you won't be confused. XD I will try to update this every 2 weeks on a Saturday, but I can't always get things done that fast. **

_Name: Kita_

_Gender: Female_

_Info: One of the animatronics at 5NaF. She was the first animatronic to be created, but was supposed to be scrapped due to malfunctioning. She stopped being able to talk, and even had trouble walking sometimes. Children often complained about a "glowing light blue light" that they would always see before she would appear right in front of them. _

_Appearance: Her left eye is red and her right is dark blue. She looks like a black wolf with very sharp teeth and blood splatters on her fur. There is no blood on her teeth._

_Age: Over 20 years old._

_Bio: She used to be a human who worked in a suit, but she lost her job when they started making mechanical robots for Freddy Fazebear. She was murdered and stuffed into the suits, which is the reason for the blood splatters on her fur. She hates the other animatronics for an unknown reason. She has a human little sister who doesn't know she was murdered. Her parents told her little sister that she had started to travel around the world, and she would come back someday._

_Name: Kimura_

_Gender: Female_

_Info: New nightshift guard at Freddy's._

_Appearance: Straight red hair that goes down to her elbows and emerald eyes. She wears a blue uniform that has "Freddy Fazebear's Pizzeria!" on it in gold letters._

_Bio: She was told to have a sister, but because she doesn't remember much of her child hood she has no idea what they look like. She does, however, have memories of going to the old Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria. Her parents tell her stories of her sister, and they even seem a little sad when they talk about her, even though they tell her she isn't dead._

**The first chapter of this story will probably be updated this week or Saturday. It depends on how much work I can fit in with school in the way. :P**


	2. (Edited) Night 1 (2,863)

_**Before Night 1**_

Kimura was walking around town when she had seen a sign with the Freddy Fazebear animatronics a peice of paper pinned to the window of a goccery store. Curosly, she walked over to the window and began reading the paper.

She had gone to the first Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria when she was little. Her parents had told her that her older sister worked there, but grew tired of the place and left to travel around the world. Kimura couldn't remember anything about her sister, but she remembered playing with Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy. And now there were new animatronics!

Kimura had gone to that place every Saturday with her family. They would always go and listen to the animatronics sing, they would eat pizza, and Kimura would always go to the Pirate Cove to see Foxy. The other choldren seemed afraid of him, but it was Kimura's favorite animatronic.

After reading about how the new pizzeria needed a new nightshift guard, she quickly copied down the number and went home to tell her parents. They might be happy for once that they would finally be able to see a place that they had left for so long. She wondered if the animatronics had gotten lonely, sitting in those rooms by themeselves for over 20 years, waiting for the shop to open and little kids to play with and sing too.

Smiling to herself, she walked home with a tiny piece of paper in her hand with the number written on it.

_**The Night Before Night 1**_

When Kimura got home, she quickly kicked off her shoes and went into the kitchen to tell her parents about the new job. Feeling excited, she quickly went into the kitchen and sat down at the huge oak wood table.

Her parents owned a mansion. Once you walked out of the kitchen and into the living room there was a spiral staircase in the corner that led to a hallway with thousands of rooms to choose from. All of the rooms were painted to have eachothers names on them. Kimura's door was black door with dark red letters on it. Inside her room, there was a small stand beside her to bed. She had a queen size bed with dark red pillows and a comforter. Her room was painted black with red and cyan swirls.

As she sat down at the table she realized that only a plate was sitting at her spot at the table. The house was to quiet for anyone to be in the house. But she still smiled faintly and started to eat. She would just have to leave a note for her parents and call the pizzeria in the morning.

Her parents worked really early in the morning and didn't get home until late, and it wasn't unusual for them not to come home for a day or two. They had probably went out of state and just decided to stay at a hotel or something.

Kimura finished her food and grabbed a piece of paper and a pen to write her parents a note about the pizzeria and told her parents she wouldn't be back home until really late tomorrow. Even though it was summer break, Kimura still went to the park and played basketball for a few hours when she woke up, then she would go stay at her friends house for a while, then she would go walk around the town until it got dark. She didn't sleep all day like most people. Tomorrow she would just come home an hour before she had to go to work, say goodbye to her parents, and then go to work. If her parents were awake or even home.

Dear mom and dad,

Do you remember Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria? I might be getting a job there as a night shift guard! If I do get the job, I'll be working from 12-6AM every day for the rest of the summer time. I'll probably come home early from my walk to take a quick nap or something. If you aren't going to be home tomorrow when I get back from my walk, then leave a note on the table and throw this one away so I know you were home.

Love, Kimura

She laid the pen and paper in the middle of the table and went upstairs to her room. She got underneath the covers and threw the blankets over her head. After an hour she fell asleep and dreamed about the animatronics at Freddy Fazebears.

* * *

**Kimura's P.O.V**

There was a different animatronic. It was a shadow sitting in the back of the room, covered in crimson blood. It look oddly like Toy Chica...On my left there was a blood curdling scream that sounded like a males voice. I turned around and stared at the thing screaming.

It was an animatronic covered in blood. Blood was pouring from it's mouth, eyes, and it looked like it was in pain. I continued to stare at it with wide eyes, and it suddenly stopped screaming, almost like it had been muted. It fell over with wide eyes, and it's hands and legs started to twitch.

Old Chica started to crawl out of the air vents, and she stared at me with wide eyes.

I woke up with a scream and I looked around the room frantically. I remembered having a bad dream, but I couldn't quite remember what it was about. I curled up on my side and went back to sleep.

The Morning of The First Night

That morning I got up at 10AM, and went downstairs to get something to eat. I ate some cereal then went outside to go play basketball at the park. After two hours, I went to my friends house and we started going through some different creepypastas. After a few hours of staying at her house, I went outside and started to walk around the town until the sun started to set.

I quickly turned around and started walking home with the feeling of someone watching and following me. I turned around a couple of times, but there was no one there. I started to walk a bit faster and made it home two hours before I was supposed to go to work. I looked in the kitchen for my parents, but they weren't there. The note was. But there was food on the table in the same place it was last night. Confused, I went to the couch in my living room and fell asleep.

30 Minutes Before Night One

I woke up almost two hours later, and I noticed there was a blanket on me. I didn't sleep with a blanket, and the house was still quiet...I shrugged it off and got up to go to work.

I ran all the over to Freddy Fazebears with a few minutes left to spare. There was someone standing in front of the pizzeria, and I slowly walked up to them. They had brown hair that almost went to their shoulders and a blue uniform. He smiled at me.

"Are you the new night shift guard?" He asked quietly.

I nodded and he led me into the pizzeria. He showed me the different hallways, the stage where the animtronics were kept, the hallway that Foxy liked to go into, how to work the flash light, and the cameras. When he got done he left me into the office and went home.

_**Night 1**_

I sat there in the dark and checked the cameras often. After a few minutes of staying there, I noticed a blinking red light on the phone in the office. I quickly hit a button on the phone and a message started to play.

"Hello? Hello hello! Uh, hello and welcome to your new summer job at the new and improved Freddy Fazbears Pizza! Uh, I'm here to talk you through some of the things you can expect to see during your first week here and to help you get started down this new and exciting career path. Uh, now I want you to forget anything you may have heard about the old location, you know. Uh, some people still have a somewhat negative impression of the company...uhh, that old restaurant WAS kinda left to rot for quite a while. But uh, I want to reassure you Fazbear Entertainment is committed to family fun, and above all, safety. They spent a small fortune on these new animatronics, uh, facial recognition, advanced mobility, they even let them walk around during the day, ha! Isn't that neat...? But most importantly, they're all tied into some kind of criminal database, so they can detect a predator a mile away. Hey, we should be paying them to guard you! Uh, now that being said, no new system is without its...kinks. Uh, you're only the second guard to work at that location...uh, the first guy finished his week, but complained about...conditions...uh we switched him over to the day shift, so, hey! Lucky you, right? Uh, mainly he expressed concern that certain characters seemed to move around at night, and even attempted to get into his office. Now, from what we know, that should be impossible. Uh, that restaurant should be the safest place on earth. So while our engineers don't really have an explanation for this, the working theory is that...the robots were never given a proper 'night mode,' so when it gets quiet, they think they're in the wrong room, so then they go and try to find where the people are, in which case, that's your office. So, our temporary solution is this: there's a music box over by the prize counter, and is rigged to be wound up remotely, so just every once in a while, switch over to the prize counter video feed and wind it up for a few seconds. It doesn't seem to effect all the animatronics, but it does effect...one of them. cough Uh, and as for the rest of them, we have an even easier solution! You see, there may be a minor...glitch in the system, something about robots seeing you as an endoskeleton without it's costume on, and wanting to stuff you into a suit...so hey, we've given you an empty Freddy Fazbear head! Problem solved! You can put it on anytime, and leave it on as for long as you want. Eventually anything that wandered in will wander back out. Uh, something else worth mentioning, is kind of the quirky modern design of the building. You may have noticed there are no doors for you to close. But hey, you have a light, and even though your flashlight can run out of power, the building can not, so don't worry about the place going dark. Well, I think that's it...uh, you should be golden! Otherwise, put on the Freddy head, if you need too, uh, keep the music box wound up, piece of cake! Have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow!"

While he talked, I checked the lights. It was 1AM when he stopped talking, and so far no one had moved yet. At around 1:30AM old Bonnie appeared in the hallway, but he quickly left when I put on my mask.

Very little of the animatronics moved, but none of them came to the air vents for some reason. At 2AM there was a glow from the hallway, and it looked cyan colored. I ignored it and it slowly started to dim. But where the cyan glow was, there was a very tall shadowy shape were the glow used to be.

I quickly put my mask back on and waited for a little while, but it didn't go away. Figuring I was just being paranoid, I put down the mask and continued to look at my cameras and check the air vents.

When the clock hit 3AM I started hearing sobs from the corner. I looked over at the noise, and that same shadowy shape was on it's knees, crying into it's hands. Feeling a bit sad, I walked over to the shape.

It looked almost like a wolf. It had sharp claws and it's black fur had blood stains in it. When it looked up, bloody tears came from it's mismatched eyes. One eye was red and the other was blue. I reached out to pat it on the head, and it let out a blood curdling scream.

I jumped back, afraid that it was going to bite me. It continued to scream for a little while, and then it stopped. When it stopped screaming it looked at me with a blank expression, the tears gone. It opened it's mouth, almost like it was trying to say something. But the words wouldn't come and it closed it's mouth.

I patted it on the head and quickly went back to the office table. I looked at the cameras, but there was nothing there. BB wasn't in his usual place, the music box was stuck on full, and all of the animatronics were in their normal place. But there was something wrong with them. They looked scared.

I ignored it and looked back up at the wolf figure in the back of the room. It was now standing and looking around the room. Every few seconds I could hear a few muttered words, but I couldn't quite hear them. One of the sounds sounded like a K and another sounded like an A. It looked over at me and opened it's mouth.

"K...I...T-T-T...A-A..." It smiled and it's sharp white teeth glistened.

I tilted my head and kept staring at it. "Is your name Kita...?"

It nodded it's head and contined to look around the room. It seemed to be a bit confused, almost like it didn't know where it was. I suddenly realized that I was never shown this animatronic. The old night shift guard said that he had shown me all of the new toys and all of the old. But he had never shown me this one...

The wolf animatronic jerked it's head towards me and frowned, almost like it could tell what I was thinking.

The clock hit 6AM and I jumped. I laughed nervously and looked over at the clock for a moment before looking at the animatronic. It had started slowly walking backwards, but it seemed to have trouble doing it. It waved with a smile. "Bye...Bye..."

I waved back at the animatronic as it was surrounded in a glowing cyan light and it disappeared. I walked out of the pizzeria and started walking home, but the feeling of being watched wasn't there anymore. No one was at the pizzeria but me, and the town seemed too quiet. I started to run home, and got there at around 6AM.

_**Kimura's Dream on the Night of the First Night**_

_**I was sitting in the office with all of the animatronics surrounding me. Foxy and Mangles neck were broken, and Chica had a stab wound to the back and her beak appeared broken as well. Bonnie's eye was hanging out while blood poured from her eyes and mouth. Toy Chica and Toy Bonnie had their arms ripped off, and their throat was slit. Balloon Boy had a balloon string tied around his neck, and the Marionette was hanging from a rope.**_

_**I slowly backed away and turned around to run, but there was a wall in front of me. In big, crimson letters was the words, "DO NOT TELL."**_

_**I started to cry and I sat in the corner of the room when I heard footsteps. I had heard about children being killed in Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria, but they had said they had caught the person who killed them. Did they catch the wrong person? Was the person who had killed them going to kill me?**_

_**But when I opened my eyes and looked up, there was a girl with black hair and mismatched eyes. She looked exactly like the animatronic I had seen yesterday. She put a finger to her lips and whispered in a demonic tone, "Do not tell."**_

* * *

**This is probably the longest chapter I have ever made. And it only took two days to make it. XD**

**This story is based off an RP I did with someone, and the animatronic looks the same way as it did in the RP. The main character doesn't. It doesn't look anywhere near their character. XP**

**Anyways, chapters will start being updated every two weeks on a Saturday, and I'll start working on the second chapter as soon as I get a good idea for one. I hope you all liked this chapter! Leave a review!**


	3. Night 2 (1,976)

**Sorry for the delay! D: I had a lot of stuff to do, and couldn't find time to write this chapter. There is a dream the Kimura has in this chapter, and the girl who is in the costume is called Wakana the Wolf. Wakana means harmony, play music, or complete in Japanese. I figured it was a good name for her, since she does work at Freddy Fazebear. XD  
**

I woke up from my dream and the sunlight was shining through the window in my room. I didn't feel like doing anything today, so I decided to go back to sleep. I snuggled under the blankets when I heard a knock on the front door.

I got up from my bed and walked down the stairs and to the front door. I opened the door, but there was no one there. I sighed and shut the door. Right before I went to go back upstairs, there was another knock on the door. I opened the door again, but there was no one there. I slammed the door shut and went back upstairs. I guess whoever was knocking on the door had left, because no one knocked on the door again.

I flopped on the bed and fell back asleep.

* * *

When I woke back up, it was an hour till I had to go back to work. I got up from my bed and got dressed, then walked down to the kitchen. On the table the note was still there, but there was a plate with bacon, eggs, and a glass of milk beside the plate. I sat down and started to eat the eggs as I watched the news.

It was about Freddy Fazebears re-opening. I put my fork down and frowned at the T.V. They were talking about an old animatronic that had been built...It used to be an empty suit that you used to put on and walk around in, but then they created ones that walked around by themselves. The person who had dressed up as the animtronic was kidnapped and her body was never found...

I finished my food and put my dishes in the sink. I went back into the kitchen and turned off the T.V and went outside. It was cold for summer, but I ignored it and kept walking towards the Pizzeria. It always looked creepy when I went there at night. It seemed like the animatronics there were always watching people, and when they turned around they would attack you.

They never seemed happy unless they were around children. I guess it made sense, since they were programmed to value children. That probably explained why they always looked angry around adults.

While I was walking towards the office I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around, but there was nothing there. I shrugged and kept walking. The footsteps sounded closer this time, and when I turned around old Chica's face was in mine. I screamed and jumped back. It reached a hand towards me, and blood started to drip out of the corner of it's mouth. I started to back away from Chica and it walked forward. I turned around and started running, hoping to find someone around the Pizzeria.

I kept running and ended up in the Prize Corner. Inside were little plushies and dolls, and I sat in a corner away from the door. There were shuffling noises and knocks on the door. I ignored them but kept my eyes on the doorknob.

The knocks continued for a while before they stopped, and there was a blood curdling shriek and a thud. I moved farther back into the corner but made sure to watch the door. After about an hour of sitting there, I stood up and peeked out the door.

Standing there was the wolf animatronic I had seen yesterday, but her eyes were red and her black fur had even more blood on it. Fresh blood. She was facing me with a orange body behind her. She looked at the body and then looked back at me.

I ignored both of the animatronics and headed for the door, but on my way to the door there was the sound of running. My face went pale and I turned around to see Foxy behind me, but right before he went to snap at me the wolf animatronic snapped his neck.

I turned around and ran away from the wolf animatronic, the sound of slow footsteps behind me. When I reached the door I quickly shut it and stopped running. I began the walk back home, but on the other side of the door to the pizzeria was crying and sniffling. I turned around and walked back to the pizzeria.

There was angry muttering mixed in with the crying. The voice sounded so much like mom's voice...I opened the door and looked inside to see the wolf animatronic sitting to the right of the door with it's head in it's hands. When I walked in it looked up with it's normal colored eyes.

It quickly jumped up and shoved past me. I stumbled to the side and the animatronic ran outside and walked a little ways from the pizzeria before turning around and stareing back at me. I ran outside to try and get the animatronic back inside the Pizzeria, but it turned back around and ran.

_These animatronics are faster than I thought... _I started to run faster, but I couldn't keep up with the animatronic. I started to slow down until I was walking. After a few minutes of walking I started to get really tired so I sat down on a park bench. I closed my house and put my head down when I shadowed figure stood in front of me.

Thinking it was a human, I looked up. "What do you-" It was the wolf animatronic.

I looked at it with a frown and stood up from the park bench. There were tear stains on it's face, and it crouched down in front of me with it's back turned. It looked over it's shoulder at me and I climbed onto it's back. It stood up and started walking. The animatronic was really big, and I looked over at the lake that was in the park. I put my head on it's back and fell asleep.

* * *

_I was sitting in front of Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria when someone with black hair walked out of the Pizzeria. Their hair was straight and went down to their shoulders, and they were wearing the security guard uniform. They didn't look happy. _

_They were holding a garbage bag, and after getting rid of it they walked back inside. I followed them and they started walking into the back room. There were different empty costumes, and they were completely hollow unlike the ones they had now. They looked like Halloween costumes._

_There were costumes in there of the newer characters, but they were to small for someone to fit into. I guess those were going to be made into bigger ones. The place looked old, like something that was created in the old times before the newer technology was created. Humans must have dressed up in these costumes. _

_The girl walked over to the back corner and opened a closet door. Inside was an empty wolf costume. She put on the suit and walked out of the back room and I followed behind her. When she reached another door there was the sound of little children cheering and people singing. _

_When we walked through the door, there were children playing and running around the Pizzeria. There were tables with parents sitting at them, eating pizza and talking. Chika, Bonnie and Freddy were on the stage singing. Foxy was walking around giving pizza to little children and carrying them around. When the children noticed the girl in the wolf costume, they cheered and run up to her._

_"Wakana!" One little girl hugged the girls leg and she laughed and picked up the child._

_The dream started to fade into black, and I was in a different room. It was the back room, but everything looked newer. The costumes were no longer hollow. They were just like they were now. Freddy walked in the back room with five children following behind him with happy expressions._

_But the real Freddy suit was leaning against the wall. _

_The person inside the "Freddy" costume unzipped the front of the costume, and a man with a knife came out. My eyes widened as I watched as he killed the children. The children__'__s screams must have been heard, because there was a knock on the door and the girl with the black hair walked in. Her eyes widened and she looked up at the man with an angry expression._

_"What the hell are you doin'?!" She yelled and he lunged at her._

_She quickly dodged but he threw the knife at her. Before she could move again the knife went through her chest. Her eye widened and she fell to the ground. The knife hadn't hit her heart, but it hit close to it. Her breathing became rapid and she watched helplessly as the children were stuffed into the suits. He grabbed the girl by the hair and dragged her over to the wolf costume. _

_I squeezed my eyes shut and heard the crunch of her bones as she was stuffed in the suit. _

* * *

My eyes shot open and I looked around frantically. I was back in my room and I was laying on my bed. The animtronic was lying on the floor, but it wasn't asleep. It was stareing at the ceiling, and it looked...sad...

I got off the bed and sat on the floor beside it, and it turned over on it's side and stared at me with a blank expression.

"Wakana?" I asked quietly and the animatronic squeezed it's eyes closed.

"Name...Kita..." It's voice sounded shaky and it slowly stood up from the floor. I got up and the animatronic started to walk away. I followed it and it went into my parents bedroom. It opened the drawer - which seemed hard to do for the animatronic - and pulled out a book. It looked like an album, and when it opened the book there was pictures and family trees. The family tree was everyone in my family.

Underneath my parents name was me and Kita. We were sisters, and I never knew it...

"Mom...lied..." Kita looked over at me with a sad look and turned a page.

Kita was standing beside me when I was very little, and she was in a wolf uniform. Her head was lifted up a little to where her face could be seen. Her left bang was dyed a light blue, and her eyes were mismatched. Her left was red, her right was cyan.

I started to cry and the animatronic gave me a hug. After a few minutes I went back to my room and Kita followed me. I laid back in my bed and she laid on the floor. I fell asleep while she continued to stare at the ceiling. She would never be able to sleep.

* * *

**This one is kinda short because I couldn't work on it, but I'll try to get the next one finished in two weeks! I was sick for most of last week, and a ton of homework the week before, and I just went to a different state a couple days ago. I just got back Friday and I've been super tired. :P Hope you guys liked this chapter, and I'll see ya later! Words: 1,976  
**


	4. Part of Night 3 (836)

**_Morning of Night 3_**

I woke up six hours before I was supposed to be at work. There was a message on my cell phone. I flipped the phone open and stared at the number. I didn't recongizize the phone number, but I recongized the caller ID. Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria.

I looked at the text message.

_**Where were you last night? One of the animatronics got out while you were gone, and we can't find it! It shouldn't have been able to walk! We had forgotten about it until we realized the door was open and that you weren't on guard. W-We caught some of the animatronics wondering around last night, and they didn't seem to happy...One of them even tried to attack the morning shift guard...If you are late again, you won't have a job anymore...And if that animatronic doesn't get found, we'll fire you.**_

I looked over at the floor to see the animtronic sitting with it's back against the wall, it's eyes stareing at the floor with a blank expression. I felt kinda bad for it...It had to sit there and stare at the walls and the floor all night while I got to sleep.

I jumped out of bed and walked to the kitchen. I could hear the sound of the animatronic's footsteps slowly walking behind me. I didn't know nothing about Kita, or Wakana whatever you wanted to call it, but it seemed like it always had trouble walking and speaking. I couldn't remember anything about the animtronic when it was still human, except for what she looked like.

When I got to the kitchen, I started making eggs and bacon, since there was no food on the table like before. The animatronic sat on the floor instead of at the table, it's mismatched eyes stareing at the food on the stove. I chuckled and sat at the table while the food was cooking.

I silently stared at the animatronic before speaking. "You look nothing like me, even though were sisters..."

It looked over at me and tilted it's head for a moment before looking back at the food. I sighed and waited for the food to finish cooking. When it was done, I put the bacon and eggs on my plate then went back to the table to start eating. As I was eating, I realized the animatronic was no longer sitting on the floor. It wasn't even in the kitchen.

I frowned as I finished my food. I got up from the table and went up to my room, but she wasn't there. I went over to my parents room, and there she was sitting in front of the bed with a book in her hand. It was the same album we had looked at earlier.

But she was looking at more pictures of Freddy Fazebear. I didn't know why she liked that place. She was killed there...

The animatronic looked up at me with a blank expression, then she put the album back underneath the bed. I walked over to the animatronic and sat down beside her. I looked down at the floor and ignored the animatronic for a moment.

"I'm going to get in trouble if you don't get back to the Pizzeria..." I bit my lip and looked up at the animatronic. I didn't want to make the wolf animatronic go back to the place. Not after what happened there. At least she wasn't like the animatronics who continued to attack people at night.

The animatronic stood up from the bed and started to walk down the steps and towards the front door. I followed behind her and put on a blue hoodie instead of my usual uniform. We went outside and started walking towards the Pizzeria. Since everyone was either at work, at school, or inside eating breakfeast, there were no people outside.

Once we got to the Pizzeria, I noticed the smell of pizza and the voices of little children. They were yelling and cheering, and there was music playing. I looked up at the wolf and she stared at the door that led to where the children were. It seemed as if she wanted to go back in there, but no one even knew she was still at the Pizzeria.

After a few minutes of standing there, she decided to walk into the room.

**Cliffhanger! Hahaha! XD Anyways, gomen for the short chapter…I had no school for an entire week and ended up using that time to work on homework that I still needed to finish and played some Castle Crashers and Tales of Vesperia when I wasn't workin' on my homework. At least I still got the chapter done. :P I'm working on the next chapter now, so it should be longer and it may or may not be on time. XP**


	5. Part 2 of Night 3 (1,184)

_There were tons of children playing and eating pizza with their families with big bright smiles on their faces. Freddy, Bonnie and Chica were singing on the stage while Foxy sat near Pirates Cove with a few children, Wakana was sitting in the back of the room with a little girl that had red hair. She was sitting in Wakanas lap asleep while the black wolf watched the other animatronics sing and play._

_None of them seem bothered by the fact that they were all dead. If the children inside of the animatronics could still even think. _

_Wakana was started to malfunction, and she heard the staff members talking about throwing her away or scrapping her. She was a little sad that no one wanted her around, but she had a plan to make sure she stayed. She didn't want to die again. One time was painful enough, she wasn't going through it again. She frowned and she stared down at her little sister sitting in her lap. She would never see her big sister again. She was still little, so she probably wouldn't even remember her._

_She chuckled and continued to watch her sleep. She wondered what they child would think if she ever found out that her older sister was a dead human inside of a Fazebear animatronic. She began to laugh and the little girl sitting in her lap began to wake up._

_Wakana picked up the children and stood up before walking over to where her parents were. The little girl looked up at her with a confused expression, but Wakana continued to walk over to where her parents were, occasionally flinching and twitching. This was the reason why she was being scrapped. She would mutter random words, twitch or flinch at random times, or she would have trouble speaking or walking. She had started feeling a sharp pain in her chest, which she wasn't supposed to feel. She wasn't supposed to feel any pain. _

_Sometimes it would hurt to the point where she would scream, and it had eventually made the children afraid of her. Except for the red head. She would come every day and talk to her about kids at school, and about what they ate for dinner. That was something she definitely missed. The taste of food. She got to watch people come in with their parents and eat as much pizza as they wanted, but she would never to get to eat anymore food that her parents made. She would never get to eat her favorite food or drink anymore energy drinks. _

_She would never be able to leave this place._

_She would never be able to make friends, or kill the person who did this to them._

_She continued to walk over to her parents with a maniacal grin on her face, and when she got over to the table to put her sister at the table and turned around. She walked off towards the back room, ignoring the red heads complaints. She sat in the back room, quietly going over the plan in her head. If she got caught, they would definitely get rid of her. _

_But she planned to disappear after what she was about to do, and she would make sure they never found her. She felt guilty about what she was going to do, and she began to have second thoughts. She quickly pushed her thoughts away and waiting until her sister left. She didn't want her sister to be there when it happened. _

_As soon as she left, Wakana stood up from the ground and walked back into the room where all the children and some of the staff members were  
_

* * *

When the wolf animatronic entered the room where all the children were at, everything got quiet. The animatronics and staff looked horrified, but the children seemed happy.

"Wakana is back!" A little girl cried and ran up to the wolf animatronic and hugged her tightly. The wolf animatronic hugged her back the best she could and smiled.

More children ran up to her and hugged her, all of them seemed happy that the wolf animatronic was back. A few of the little children seemed to know her, while some of the older children obviously knew who she was. Maybe the children's older siblings had told them about the wolf animatronic that used to be at the Pizzeria. The staff still seemed terrified, but the animatronics had begun singing again, eyeing Wakana (Kita) warily.

I went over to a table and sat down while one of the staff members brought me a box of pizza and a coke. I drank the soda and started shoveling the pizza in my mouth while watching Wakana (Kita) play with the children. She'd pick one of them up and give them a piggy back ride while she chased other children around.

After a few hours of playing with the children and eating as much pizza as I could, it was finally time for the pizzeria to close. I threw my trash away and chuckled when the children whined about not being able to stay longer.

A noticed a few parents give Wakana a few weird looks, almost has if they knew her. And that she did something wrong. I ignored the looks and began walking over to Wakana. She seemed happy, but when she looked over at me there were tears in her eyes. She shoved past me and walked towards the back room of the pizzeria. I went to follow after her, but one of the staff members stood in front of me with a frown.

"You're fired." They walked off towards the back room.

I sighed in frustration and walked out of the pizzeria and back to my house. I flopped on my bed and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

_Screams filled the pizzeria as parents watched Wakana take a step back from the body lying on the ground, blood dripping from her fangs and the corners of her mouth. A man was lying on the floor, his eyes wide in fear as blood poured from the head stared up at Wakana in fear and shock as their parents picked them up and backed away from the wolf.  
_

_But the only thought that ran through her head was, "He deserved it."_

_He shouldn't have come back here. He would never hurt these children again. Ever. _

_The staff quickly gathered everyone up and rushed them out of the pizzeria, but when they came back, Wakana was gone. And so was the body._

* * *

**The man didn't die when Wakana bit him, just so ya guys now. XD Two chapters in one day, new record! XP If I get another chapter written tonight, I'll upload it too. I started working on this as soon as I uploaded the other chapter, but I honestly had the last chapter and part of this chapter finished Friday night. I finished this one a little while after I uploaded the last chapter. See ya later! X3  
**


	6. Night 4 (1,354)

**_Since FNaF3 came out yesterday, I decided to go ahead and publish the next chapter!_**

**_I also seen what happened in one of the mini games to the Purple Man...I won't spoil it, but if you want to know what happens than go on YT and look it up. XD_**

* * *

_Killing that man was not part of the plan. She had just planned on attacking one of the staff members to cause a distraction while she ran away. She didn't expect him to be there. But she was afraid. Afraid that he would attack more children and stuff in them in the newer models. So she attacked him and made him feel the exact pain he had caused them._

_A grin spread across her face and she looked over at the Freddy animatronic that was now covered in blood. She was happy. She would probably never see her sister again, but she was still happy that he would never hurt anymore of the children. The marionette wouldn't bring him back to life. Not after what he had done. He was the one who caused this._

* * *

When I woke up, there was a message on her phone. She picked up the phone and opened her inbox, but the message was about the Pizzeria being closed down. I guess someone hadn't heard about me getting fired and had sent me the message.

I jumped up from the bed and went over to my computer. I opened my internet browser and started searching up old articles of Freddy Fazebears Pizzeria. After a few minutes I found one about an animatronic biting a man. Once they had everyone leave the Pizzeria they had went back to get the man and animatronic, but they were both gone. The body of the man was never found, and neither was the animatronic.

I sat there wondering who the animatronic was. It probably would have been either Foxy or Mangle, since they had really sharp teeth...I shook my head when I thought about Wakana. She would never have hurt someone...

I frowned and started looking through more articles, and there were some about the Pizzeria hiding the animatronic who had caused the man to be killed. The Pizzeria denied this of course, saying that they had gotten rid of it. But people were still calling them liars, and saying that people who went there were risking their children's lives.

I shut down my computer and headed towards the front door. I didn't feel like eating breakfeast today. Once I was outside I started walking towards the Pizzeria. When I got there, there were a lot of cars there. I could hear children inside screaming and cheering for the animatronics. I seen a few of the newer models through the window, and when I went inside I could hear the older animatronics singing.

Wakana was sitting in the back of the room with a few children gathered around her, talking and asking questions. Wakana only answered a few of their questions, the rest she ignored. She looked a bit annoyed today, but I don't think it was from the children. She seemed like she liked them a lot and wouldn't want them to leave her alone.

I walked over to Wakana and she looked up at me with a smile, but there was something wrong with her. Her eyes looked dull.

* * *

_Wakana hid in the back room as people walked around the building, talking in low voices and yelling for the man who she had murdered a few minutes before they showed up. They were probably looking for him, but why? Didn't they know that he had harmed the children? The animatronics were connected to a criminal data base, so why didn't they understand she was protecting them? It hurt...They didn't trust her, they wanted her gone..._

_She grit her teeth and tried hard to ignore the pain. She couldn't get caught now. She had spent hours working on this plan, and she didn't want it to go to waste. She didn't want to die. To never see her sister again. To never be able to see her sister grown up and her parents happy._

_She quickly scrambled farther back into the room and covered her mouth. The guards walked right in front of the door and put their hand on the knob. Wakana crouched down and got ready to lunge at the guards, but someone yelled something and the man in front of the door ran off to see what the other guarded needed._

_"Oh my god..." There were some choking noises and gagging before the guards ran off, probably to find the manager._

_Wakana squeezed her eyes shut for a moment and then stood up and walked off towards the Prize Counter. She would sit in there until the men left, then she would be able to go find a better hiding place._

_She winced when she realized that she was muttering and her fingers were twitching. The guards had probably heard her while she was sitting in the back room. They had probably thought she was the man who had been attacked. She put her head down as she thought about his name._

_Akuhei...(**Darkness**)_

* * *

A four people sat in the office. A child had went back here saying that she had followed the big brown bear. It was probably Freddy, but Freddy was on stage with Toy Freddy. There was no other brown bear in the Pizzeria.

The girls mom and followed them into the office and when she seen her little girl she had begun to cry. No one wanted a repeat of what happened before. Everyone had been so depressed after Kita and those children had died. Kita's son was to little to be told that his mother was dead, and he was adopted by one of the workers in the Pizzeria.

The child was brought to the Pizzeria almost every day, and every day he would walk up to one of the workers and ask about his mother. He was older know, though how old everyone wasn't quite sure. He was either in his final year of middle school or in high school. None of them were sure.

One of the men with short blonde hair and dark green eyes came out of the back room, his baby blue gloves covered in blood. He was holding something in his other hand, a Freddy suit. It looked like the old ones where people would put the costume on, but inside there were the crossbeams and wires. There was also a dead body inside of it. A smashed one.

The mans brains and organs were smashed against the side of the side, the mans face was covered in blood. There was a reason for the mans head to be covered in blood, other than the fact he was smashed into a suit. There were teeth marks in the side of his head.

A tall man with black hair and dark blue eyes looked down at the dead body with a blank expression. The blonde haired man looked away from the dead body and the other two men gagged.

The blue eyed man looked up at the blonde haired male and frowned.

"Pull his body out and do tests on the head wound. I'm going to find that Wakana animatronic so I can see what it's mouth looks like."

The man walked off and ignored the protests that the other three men made. He walked into the room where the children were and searched around the room until he found the animatronic. There was a red haired woman in front of the animatronic, a few children were gathered around the wolf.

The man walked towards the wolf and smiled when it looked up at him. The children backed away slowly and the red haired stared at him with a frown. He continued to look at the black wolf.

"I need you to come with me, if ya don't mind Wakana. I need to ask you something important." He walked off, not waiting for a response from the wolf.

* * *

**There are now three Freddy suits! XD I wonder how I'm going to explain how the third one got there...Oh well. XD See ya guys in the next chapter!**


	7. Five Nights at Freddy's 3

I just got fnaf3, so if I forget to update it's because I've been playing it. XD I'll try not to though.

Also, I seen some people say the game wasn't great. I just played 2 nights and it's amazing! My brother kept telling me not to get it because people were saying it was stupid, but it's actually really fun. XD

I'll see ya guys in the next chapter!


	8. The Final Chapter

Wakana followed the man into the office where there was a blood stain on the floor. She frowned and looked over at the man, completely ignoring the blood stain. The man chuckled and looked at Wakana.

"I'm guessing that you stuffed that man into the suit?" He sighed when she didn't answer. "I'm not going to tell anyone that you stuffed the man into the suit. I would lose my job, and everyone would think that we were the reason why the the five children died." He starts to mutter. "They'd probably blame it on the animatronics..."

Wakana continued to frown and slowly walked out of the office and into the hallway. The body was gone, and so was the suit. There was smeared blood on the floor, like someone was dragged. Her frown slowly turned into a crooked grin for a moment before it faded away and she turned back towards the man.

He turned around and walked out of the office. "You can go back to playing with those children. That was all I needed to talk to you about."

When he left, Wakana noticed the faint smile on his face. She let out a demonic chuckle and she walked back into the party room. Kids were screaming and cheering and for the animatronics on the stage. Foxy had come out of the Pirate Cove, and children were crawling on his back and trying to get him to play with them.

Others were, of course, taking apart Mangle. Again. She sighed and shook her head. She didn't know why that animatronic always let them take him apart and then let them leave him there. She would have already snapped if she was him.

She walked over to where Kimura was. The red head had a child on her lab and he was talking about things his older brother had told him. And they were about her. She quickly turned back around before Kimura could notice she was walking over there and she went over to another child, but she made sure she could hear what Kimura and the little boy were talking about.

"My older brother said that the big wolf killed somebody." He looked up at Kimura with a frown.

Kimura chuckled and patted his head. "Wakana wouldn't hurt anyone, your brother was probably trying to scare you. Don't worry." She smiled and the boy smiled back. He jumped off her lap and ran after two other boys.

Wakana walked back over to Kimura with a wide grin. Kimura smiled back and stood up from her place at the table

"I better get back home, I have to make dinner and then I'll have to get ready for bed."

Wakana nodded and Kimura left the Pizzeria, leaving the animatronic by herself at the Pizzeria, besides the children and staff who gave her odd looks.

* * *

_Kita went back into the parts and service room where she had been killed. The room smelled like rotting flesh, and there was blood all over the floor. Her nose wrinkled in disgust and she turned around and walked off towards the Prize Counter._

_She couldn't keep still after what had happened with the man. She wasn't allowed to leave this place, and she was getting tired of not being able to see sunlight. The staff members had tried washing the animatronics, but the animatronics would run away or hide. They didn't trust the staff members. After all, the staff members let a serial killer inside their Pizzeria around hundreds of people._

_She sighed and walked into the Prize Counter. She looked around for a moment before turning around and walking towards the Kids Cove. Mangle was on the ceiling, stareing down at her when she walked in. She walked to the back of the corner and sat down, burying her face into her hands._

_Her heart hurt. She wasn't supposed to feel any pain. But she did._

_It felt like someone was stabbing her, over and over again..._

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter, but my sister is sick and I had no internet for a while! I'll try and make the next chapter longer... ~**

**SPOILERS FOR THE FNAF3 GAME**

**I noticed this during the time I played the FNaF3 game...The Purple Man was stuffed into a suit by the children...The Purple Man in this story was also stuffed into a suit and one of his victims did it... XD I'm pretty sure the game came out AFTER I made that chapter. XD**

**By the way, this is also the final chapter. I'm going to be creating a sequel, though I don't know when it will be up! It will be mixed in with FNaF2 and FNaF3. I don't know when it will be up, neither will I know when I'll update. I've been getting to much homework and I have a speech contest at the end of the month that I have to work on, so it might take a while. XD I might post a little preview in this fanfic if I ever get around to making one. XP**


End file.
